The Scent of Blood
by kapa-chan
Summary: This story is about Rose Tyler in the parallel world and working for Torchwood. She finds a symbol that could destroy her world forever. Sorry I forgot to put this in the story Disclaimer: Torchwood and Dr Who aren't my creations
1. Into the oblivion

The Smell of Blood.

**A/N:** This is my first story :D YAAAAY... yes i'm sorry about the ending it's pretty bad, buuut i hope you like it and REVEIW. Oooh and also it's a Torchwood/Dr Who fanfiction so it might make more sense if you watch those. But you chose.

I remember a time when I'd walk down a beach and dig my feet into the pure white sand. I'd stand on that beach and let the crystal blue water lap at my feet, staring out at sea wondering if the world is flat or if it just stretches off into the oblivion where nothing matters. I wish I was there now, instead of this blood thirsty world.

For the past 4 years there's been a war going on, people screaming, the smell of blood hanging in the air and people forced to stay inside. Every night I hear sounds of weeping mothers crying over the corpses of their little babies, and screams of horror when husbands and sons get pulled away from their burning houses and blood stained wives and daughters, the world never used to be this mad, the world used to be calm and yes, everyone was a bit dysfunctional but no one cared.

You might be wondering who I am, well I'm Rose Tyler and this is my story.

I run down the cobbled alley way and look frantically behind me, two soldiers are still chasing me with inhuman grace, I turn off hoping to get them off my tail then I stop. There's a huge fence that's about 3 metres high. I walk up to it and touch it, only to jump back in surprise as I learn that the fence is electrocuted.

"Jack I'm stuck," Rose said into her earpiece "I'm at a dead end, and my times running out." Rose cried, as she looked behind her again the soldiers were walking up and down the alleyway looking to where she went. Then one of the soldiers turned its face to where she was and nudged its partner and pointed.

Rose turned back around and yelled "JACK!"

"It's ok I'm here, Tosh is going to disable the fence in front of you, but it'll only be for a second…" Jack said

Rose stood there silently as the soldiers started to lope towards her.

"Rose?" Jack asked "Did you get that?"

"Yes," Rose replied

"Ok… Tosh is turning off the fence NOW!" Jack yelled

Rose jumped onto the fence and clambered over it but something pulled her sharply back, Rose yelped and struggled up the fence. She heard something tear and felt the pull on her jacket slacken, she hoisted herself over the fence and screamed as the fence became live again, she dropped down on the ground hard and rolled over moaning.

Rose lifted her head up slowly and saw that the soldiers had stopped; she slowly got up and winced as she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She walked over to the fence cautiously to see the soldier's faces; her eye's widened as she took in their faces. The creature in front of her had a circle sort of face, its face kind of reminded her of a shark with its fang like teeth and its eyes slanted. This creature could smell blood and fear from a mile away, and its eyes the deepest black, so when it stares at you it makes you feel cold and lonely inside. This creature was called a Weevil.

Rose turned and began to walk away, she covered her ears as there was a loud piercing roar/whine from behind her. She turned around just in time to see two men threatening the weevils with Tasers and pepper spray. The weevils moaned in pain. One of them broke free from their ranks and ran towards the fence, Rose took a few steps forward to try help it, but something pulled her back she looked around and Jack was there. He put his fingers to his lips, and motioned to the Weevil, she looked around to see the Weevil hit the fence, and fell in a heap on the ground.

Rose watched in horror, as the Weevil was being dragged into the army truck at the end of the alley. Rose turned to face Jack and glared at him accusingly.

"I could've helped him," Rose said quietly

"What no thanks?" Jack smirked

"We could've helped him, he didn't have to die," Rose cried

"WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE DONE… ROSE! " Jack yelled back, but Rose wasn't listening, she started to walk up to the fence and plucked a piece of material off it and studied it, she looked up at Jack and showed it to him.

"I've seen this symbol before… but not in our world." Rose said "It's the symbol of the death."

Jack looked up at her with a worried expression, but then brushed it off with a smile, He turned and started walking towards the end of the street.

"It's probably nothing… "He said over his shoulder "Are you coming?"

Rose looked around her and back to where the Weevil had been dragged, then she ran after Jack.


	2. choses étranges et déroutantes

A/N: WOOOT second chapter, yes i finally put it up and yes there will be mistakes I KNOW... but anyway hope you like it and I'd like to thank Goddess of Shadows 12 for being ma beta reader, Sparkly Glitter for being awesome and Nimashi-ma (soz if i got that wrong) for pushing me to keep on writing.

Rose stumbled down the stairs with images still going through her mind; she felt a searing pain down the side of her left leg where it got caught on the fence. She felt dazed as she walked through the doors to Torchwood 13; Jack walked at the same pace as her and looked at her with worry. When they got to the stairs Rose looked up at Gwen who was sitting at her desk with her feet up on the desk, she took a side glance at Rose and realised that Jack was standing next to her with a smile that made her eye's grow wider and her mouth open a bit like she was about to say something, she then smiled and slid her feet off the table. She looked at the computer with new interest, Jack laughed under his breath walked up the stairs and turned to talk to Tosh.

"What's happening?" Jack asked

"I'm detecting major rift activity around where Rose was this morning," Tosh said squinting at the screen.

Rose started to lose interest in there incessant chatting, when she noticed there was a smell hanging in the air.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Rose asked interrupting Jack and Tosh's conversation which Gwen had just joined, they turned to look at her quizzically. Rose raised her eyebrows and cocked her head on the side; Jack shook his head at her. Rose sighed and started to walk towards the medical lab, she noticed that the smell was getting stronger. She reached the lab and the smell was so bad now that she had to cover her nose with both of her hands.

"WHAT IS THAT?" she yelled though it was slightly muffled, but Owen still heard it, on the desk in front of him there was a body, it had blackened skin and weird white stuff coming out of its skin. Owen looked up at her slightly green and he raised his hands

"I have no bloody idea," he said through his face mask, but yet he still dug around inside of the body and pulled something out

"There it is," Owen cried, it sounded like in happiness; He delicately put the thing on a tray that Ianto was holding, who looked like he was going to be sick. Rose walked down the stairs and took the tray off Ianto. He looked relieved as he quickly walked up the stairs. Rose looked at all of the scalpels and other instruments on the rolling tray. Rose could see the body more clearly now, and it definitely wasn't human.

"What were you looking for?" Rose asked

"I don't know, something that will tell me what this thing is," Owen said in a huff.

"So you don't know what it is…" Rose said trailing of because of the look Owen was giving her. He shook his head and he got back to work.

"Jesus, what's that smell?" Rose and Owens heads snapped up, Jack was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why do I have to keep telling everyone, I. Don't. Know!" Owen said frustrated at the repeated questions.

Rose, feeling repulsed by the sight of the creature in front of her, looked down long enough to take in the creatures face, she'd seen the creature recently except it had become more blackened and shrivelled, it was a Weevil and she was pretty sure it was the same Weevil as before, because it had the same facial marks as the one did this morning.

Rose laughed at Owen for over- thinking things… again.

"Owen… have you ever thought to look at its face?" Rose asked, Owen looked at her then at the Weevil, realisation crept onto Owens face which soon turned to one of frustration he slammed his equipment down on the table

"SHIT!" He yelled, his voice ringing through the room, usually at this moment people would laugh, but instead that looked startled as Owen stormed up the stairs and disappeared through the doors. Everyone stayed frozen until Owen came back with a bottle of beer and sat down at his desk. Everyone started to move again, Rose put the plate down on the desk across from the Weevil and walked up the stairs. She noticed that Gwen hadn't moved since she had gotten back to her desk. Jack had walked over to Owen.

"What is it?" Jack asked

"It's a Weevil… But it's the Weevil that you saw this morning." Owen said avoiding his eye contact.

"Hang on, when did you say you found the body?" Rose asked walking over; Owen looked up at her with new dislike.

"15 minutes after the Weevil you saw died." Owen said looking intensely at his computer screen, Rose looked at Jack and mouthed 15 minutes, Jack made a face that Rose thought meant _"I know"_.

"Could this have anything to do that symbol I found on the Weevil?" Rose asked pulling the piece of material out of her pocket and handing it to Owen. He snatched it and studied it intensely,

"This doesn't make any sense," Owen said, handing it back to her, Rose sighed and pocketed it.

"Hey guys I think you should look at this!" Tosh yelled from the other side of the room everyone walked over to her.

"There is major rift activity, about 2 miles east of here," Tosh said

"I didn't know the rift stretched out that far," Gwen said

"Neither did I," Tosh said

"Well we'll have to look at what's going on… well come on then!" Jack said grabbing his coat and walked out the door.


End file.
